


Wicked

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, minerva does not do feelings well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Minerva considers Lucy far more wicked than her.





	Wicked

Although many people called her such, Minerva believed that it was truly Lucy who was the wicked one. With a smile like sunlight that utterly beguiled Minerva, and a heart big enough to fit all of Fiore into it with room to spare for the woman that had hurt her so badly once.

It was truly wicked, that kindness of Lucy’s. Minerva couldn’t fight against that, couldn’t even denounce it as weakness anymore now that she’d seen firsthand how Lucy could pick herself up again no matter how she was knocked down.

And wicked, too, were the feelings she brought out in Minerva. Wicked and cruel feelings, that Minerva knew would never be accepted. Not even by one as generous as Lucy.


End file.
